Complicating
by jadedXelement
Summary: A little AU. Being a mutant made life a little different. But being a X-men was on its own level. Jubilee tries to make a understanding of the complicating events that come spiraling into her life. Work and Love will never be the same. Eventually JUBBY.
1. It Never Ends

_Author Note_: This is something new that I'm doing, this story will be a little of an AU. For the most part it won't be too different from X-Men: Evolution, just a small change of settings. Once you read this chapter you'll see what I mean.

I have a few new characters that will be introduced into the story; some will play very important or minor roles. So if you have any suggestions for type of mutant powers, I'm all ears. As for the X-men characters that I'll be using for the first time it'll definitely be a challenge since I am very Unfamiliar with them, so please don't hate if I mess up their personalities.

I hope you enjoy this story. I've had this idea in my head for awhile and I'm kind of excited to see how it'll happen. I was so excited that I originally planned to post it a little later this week but I couldn't wait, (Lucky You). Hehe. Enjoy! Oh. And I don't have a Beta, so I try my best to reread and double my grammar and spelling. I'm not a writer or English major, so please forgive any mistakes, I do however try my best!

**Important Note**: I plan on changing my penname to jadedXelement. So just a heads up.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from X-Men: Evolution or X-Men. If I did we all know I would have made Bobby and Jubilee a main pairing in the story. Hehe. All other characters are made by me.

* * *

**Chapter 1****: It Never Ends**

… _Everything seems to be going great. I swear I can't believe just how much has been changing with the X-Men since you left. After a year we're starting to see the rewards, not to mention everything else we've been doing before that._

_I'm finally officially an X-Men leader. Can you believe it? Neither can I. They must have been crazy to promote me to this position or I must be as great as I always knew I was. Anyways it feels great to make it this far. I led my first official team mission solo today. It was awesome! I'll tell you about the next time we talk. Well I got to go and write my report before Scott catches me typing this email (although I did catch him sending Jean a v-card online)_

_P.S. Don't faint from the picture I enclosed ... but I won't blame you if you did; I do have that affect on some ladies. HAHA! Just Kidding Jubes!_

_BTW. I miss you Jubes._

Jubilee smiled at the last line and scrolled the mouse down to view the picture attached to the email. Her eyes grew wide and a proud smile filled her face as she stared at a picture of Bobby in his black X-Man uniform a yellow band wrapped around his left arm signifying his leadership position.

A sigh escaped her red lips as she looked at her best friend, the smile on his face. It was only a little over a year, almost two, and yet she couldn't help but notice the small changes in his appearance. His dark brown hair was shorter, his jaw line stronger, his shoulders much broader since she last seen him. And with the help of his fitted uniform, Jubilee was able to see the define muscles he had strengthen. Despite those changes, she couldn't help but notice the same spark in his eyes and the smile in his face was still the same.

"Wow. Who is that hot guy!" A voice said behind Jubilee, whistling after she had said it.

Jubilee looked over her shoulders as she rolled her eyes. She wasn't surprised to see Leah standing right behind her.

Leah Carver was her fellow teammate and mutant friend. Gorgeous shiny blonde hair ran down her shoulders and stopped a few inches above her waist line. Sea green eyes that almost always made guys just want to drool just by looking into them. She had the face and body of a cheerleader but the street smarts to go with it.

She contained the ability to manipulate light and the speed that almost matched Quicksilver. Being able to expel and dispel light especially one controlled by electrical powers. Because of her ability to do so, she also contained the small power to control some electricity. Leah's code name Luminary derived from her light ability. However, Jubilee often liked to call her Star instead due to the fact that one of trade marks out on missions was turning off all the lights and speeding through with a light tailing right behind her, something that reminded her of a shooting star.

"Who is he?" Leah asked as she took a seat next to Jubilee. Placing her elbow against the computer desk she rested her chin on her hand as she leaned into to look at the picture better.

Jubilee rolled her eyes at Leah's nosey-ness and shook her head as she turned to look at Bobby's picture once more. Looking at his charming smile, she answered, "If you must know that is Bobby Drake, the newest official leader of the X-Men."

Leah whistled once more and Jubilee clicked out the windows box to close it. Widening her eyes Leah turned to stare straight into Jubilee's. "_The_ Bobby Drake."

"Yes, _The_ Bobby Drake." Jubilee scoffed, as she held back the urge to act like she was throwing up at the comment. "Like you haven't seen his face before!" _I mean come on she's been in my room a thousand times, his picture is right there with the rest of the x-men team._

A large smile formed on Leah's face and she nodded her head. Winking at Jubilee she spoke, "Of course I have but it isn't as close up and detail as_ this_ picture." Pausing she looked at Jubilee carefully before continuing, "Are you _sure_ you don't _like_ him? I mean look at him a body and face almost like a God."

_Bobby a God? _Jubilee let out a giggle as she rolled her eyes. She swiveled her chair towards Leah and shook her head still giggling. "I do NOT like Bobby like that."

"Sure." Leah answered nodding her head unconvinced. "I mean I only see you only check your email like almost everyday to see if he's emailed you."

"We're best friends. _You _know that." Jubilee simply explained as she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't see what the big deal was. Despite that she had left the X-Men over a year ago they continued to remain close friends. Talking was often difficult due to time difference and not to mention their 'work' schedules, so with the easy access to the computers, emails became the next best thing. This wasn't the first time Leah got on her case about it; Jubilee was use to it, even though Leah _did _understand it didn't stop her from bringing it up every so often.

"Uh-huh. Yeah I know that." Leah said as she rolled her eyes. Throwing her hands in the air she shook her head causing her blonde hair to wave. "But you know I just have to ask, I mean come on! We come back from a 10 day mission and the first thing you do is get on this damn computer to check your email. I mean look at you, your still in your uniform!"

Jubilee's sapphire eyes lowered as she looked at her uniform. It looked very similar to the X-men uniform though unlike the shiny black Bobby wore, theirs was a dark charcoal color. The X on the belt gone and instead imprinted in script was the words X-Force.

"It's been less than 20 minutes since we've returned." Jubilee pointed out. Facing the computer once more she moved the mouse and clicked around to shut it off. "You're over reacting. I merely looked at the computer because we've been gone for so long I knew that he wrote me." And Jubilee was right the email she had just read was already a week old.

"You are so stubborn Jubilation Lee!" Leah shrieked as she ran her hands through her hair out of frustration.

Jubilee smiled amused by Leah's reaction and let out small laugh. "Get a better argument Star." She then retorted cheekily.

The comment frustrated Leah causing the lights to flicker in the room, a habit of hers whenever she was unable to control her quickly growing emotions. A frown on her face, her eyes burned with determination and Jubilee knew it was because Leah of all things hated to lose.

"Well. Okay, I'll drop it, don't hate on the idea its not like it could_ never _happen." Lean mumbled as she crossed her arms.

"Your right." Jubilee said briefly and she watched as Leah's face lit up at her comment. Shaking her head, she continued, "But, it's it _won't_ ever happen. What Bobby and I share is strictly platonic. I have never ever thought of him that way and I can assure you the girl problems and advice he's been coming to me with since day one, means he sure does not see me that way either."

"Okay point, point and point taken." Leah said as she finally dropped her arms to her side in defeat. A smile soon appeared on her face, "Since we got that measly reason out of the way, tell me then, why have you denied all the guys and not to mention Havok's constant request for a date with you!" Leah pointed out, a smug look appeared on her face and Jubilee instantly felt her face burn.

The true reason to Leah's attack about Jubilee's love interest was now revealed. It was a cheap shot of an argument because if there was anything that Leah knew about Jubilee it was that she hated talking about the 'romantic' life here at headquarters, especially in common areas.

Jubilee scowled and she pushed her chair backwards as she stood up. Letting out an entertained laugh she looked at Leah before walking away, "I DON'T date them because I am not here to date." Pausing a little Jubilee frowned as she thought, "And well, Alex and the rest … they're just not my type." She added, this time her voice not as convincing.

"Oh, Puh-lease!" Leah exclaimed as she jumped up from her chair and easily caught up to Jubilee. It quickly annoyed Jubilee how unfair it was to try and get away from a mutant with the speed beyond a cheetah.

Their paces matched Jubilee from the corner of her eye could see Leah peering at her, a look on her face that showed that she wasn't going to drop it.

"If I remember correctly it was YOU who pointed out Alex Summers's charming all American boy looks and not to mention his almost what was the word you used?" Leah asked pausing for a second to look at Jubilee before smiling, "Oh that's right, and _intriguing_ personality."

Jubilee rolled her eyes as she waited for the silver doors to slide open to allow them to leave the meeting room. "Drop it Star." Jubilees said shortly, she was not in the exact mood or have the energy left to engage in this conversation.

Leah smirked as she quickened her pace allowing her to easily stop in front of Jubilee. Crossing her arms over her chest she tapped her foot against the metal flooring, "It's sounding like your losing your defense Sparky."

The sound of her not so favored nickname caused a stir in emotions in Jubilee. Jubilee felt a charge of energy running through her veins and she was sure that her eyes showed just how much the name had affected her. Because Leah stood in front of her the smirk on her face becoming bigger.

"You're being annoying you know that, don't you?" Jubilee hissed as she pushed her way through Leah and continued to walk through the empty hallways.

Leah let out a laugh and just as she had done minutes ago easily caught up next to her. "Yes. And I think your grouchiness is beginning to show."

Jubilee rolled her eyes "Then you must enjoy torturing me?" Jubilee was starting to think that Bobby had nothing to do with what Leah wanted to talk about, just a way to lead up to her real purpose. _She's being sly._

Leah let out another laugh and it echoed through the hallway. Jubilee soon felt the weight of Leah's arm around her shoulders as they continued to walk. "You know I'm just teasing you Jubilee. Besides, I mean, I _did _hear Alex talking about you in the locker room."

_Aha! And there it is._ Jubilee rolled her eyes as she listened to Leah talk. _Wait, what?_ The last statement caused Jubilee to stop in her steps. She quickly felt her face burn up at the thought of what she just heard and before Leah could turn and notice it, Jubilee looked away and continued walking. _I don't care and I don't want to know_.

"Hey I know you care; I saw that look on your face." Leah called out, as if she had just read her thoughts, as she followed Jubilee.

Jubilee huffed and as much as she tried to deny the fact, she knew, she couldn't. Because even though she hated it at times, especially a time like this, Leah knew her better than anyone else there.

So Jubilee did what she could, she ignored her, and continued to walk on. Why Leah liked to harass her about something like this after just coming back from a mission, she didn't know. Maybe it was because she was always so eager to tell Jubilee anything she had heard especially when it was something juicy or about Jubilee herself.

"Hello! Are you listening to me I just said Alex was talking about you." Leah yelled as she followed Jubilee once more. "Don't you like h –"

Stopping in her steps quickly Jubilee's natural instincts kicked in and she grabbed her friend's wrist. "Will you shush." Jubilee hissed and she felt the natural urge to send a charge of plasma at her friend. Her sapphire eyes shot around looking, praying silently that no one had heard Leah's big mouth.

"What?" Leah whined as she pulled her wrist from Jubilee's grasp. Her other hand held the place where Jubilee's once was, massaging it.

"Just what were you trying to announce to the whole X-Force team?" Jubilee hissed as she stared with accusation at her friend.

Leah shrugged her shoulders but stopped when she began to realize just exactly what Jubilee's problem was. A smirk crept on her face and she looked her innocently at her. "Nothing, I mean it's not you actually _like_ Alex, right? I mean because if you did_ then_ of course you wouldn't want others to know. But I mean if you do that would mean -."

Jubilee shot daggers towards Leah her stare stopping Leah from saying any more. Leah knew exactly what she thought of Alex Summers, she only said and did what she was doing to make Jubilee say it out loud or do something about it.

"You know exactly what I think." Jubilee hissed, speaking her thoughts out loud, as she began walking once more. Why did she find herself doing this with Leah after missions? _Damn locker room conversations._

Leah's footsteps could be heard as she followed right after. "Of course I do. The problem is I don't see why you don't do something about it."

Jubilee stopped once more and stared at her friend. She was right when she thought she didn't have the energy to do this. "I've told you before I'm not here to date." Jubilee watched as Leah shook her head in disapproval. "Okay fine." Jubilee said exasperated. "It's complicating. Now would you drop it? I spent over 24 hours awake and 8 hours straight on my feet, all I want is a good long hot bath."

"Okay." Leah said reluctantly, finally realizing she was pushing it.

Letting out a sigh Jubilee smiled weakly at her friend. "Thank you." With that Jubilee turned to walk down the corner hall towards her room. Her footsteps were the only thing that echoed as she walked through the empty hall, leaving her friend standing there near the entrance of her own room.

"You don't want to know what he said." Leah called out before Jubilee reached the corner.

Stopping in her steps Jubilee gracefully turned around and looked at Leah a small smile on her face. "Thanks but I don't think it'd be good if I did."

Leah frowned, her face confused as she looked back at Jubilee. "What, why not? It's nothing _bad_." A smile on her face told Jubilee her that Leah knew very valuable.

"It'll just complicate it even more." Jubilee said with a shrug and before letting her friend say anything else she turned back around and continued walking.

Jubilee could feel Leah's eyes on her, her gaze burned on her back, and Jubilee knew it was because she was trying to understand. Jubilee let out a sigh as she ran her hand against the cool metal wall. If she had the words to explain it to Leah to understand, she herself would understand it. But she didn't. It was like what she had said it was, a romantic life now, was complicating.

- - -

"Jubilee."

"Jubilee."

"Jubilee. Come in."

Jubilee eyes slowly opened at the sound her name being repeated from the intercom placed in her room. Groaning she looked at the time, 3:02 a.m. _You got to be kidding me_.

"Jubilee. Get your pretty butt up or I'm going to come knocking on your door and I'll kick you pretty butt up."

Mumbling curse words, Jubilee pushed herself off her bed and threw off the covers. She then pushed the button so his annoying voice would stop nagging her. "If you don't stop your threats Crisp, I'm going to be kicking _your_ ass."

Ray's shrill laugh echoed through the intercom and Jubilee couldn't help but roll her eyes. _Did he always sound this annoying? No. _She thought answering her own question, _only when he's waking you up at un-forbidden times like this._

"Someone's waking up on the wrong side of the bed." Ray commented as he muffled another laugh.

Jubilee growled as she threw on a large hooded sweater over her spaghetti strap. "Ray Crisp, if you do not tell me why you're waking me, I swear I'm going to make training in the damn danger room an experience you'll wish you were in hell instead."

She was exhausted. Jubilee had only gotten 2 hours of sleep after finally getting that warm bath she had been dreaming of and now she was being woken. She was not in a good mood to be joking around with.

"Whoa whoa." Ray's voice was heard, trying to calm the fuming mutant in her room. "Okay I got it. Sorry boss." Jubilee eyes rolled once more at the nickname as she put on some slippers. "But we got a new mission update and you need to come into the meeting room."

_You got to be kidding me. _Jubilee eyes dropped as her arms flew in the air a number of course words came flying out of her mouth. _This job never ends_.

"Jubilee you coming?" Ray asked unaware that she was currently expressing her extended vocabulary of swearing words in English and Chinese.

Jubilee stopped in her steps, her eyes shot directly at the damn intercom that was currently the reason of her bad mood. Pressing the button she snapped, "Yes I'm coming." Her tone was enough for Ray to stop asking or talking to him any longer.

Marching out of her room Jubilee let out a deep breath to try and calm her mood. It was one of her shortcomings her firecracker attitude. She was quick to let her emotions rise and sometimes especially when she let it, she let them affect her attitude and actions. It came with some benefits but also with a price. Exhaling Jubilee let out a sigh and ran a hand through her hair, she was tired, but she wasn't going to let it put her on a rampage.

The sounds of Jubilee's steps echoed through the silent metal hall. It was one of the few things about the X-Force headquarters that reminded her much of X-men the way the layout and design was very similar.

She placed her hand once more on the cold metal wall and ran her hand against it as she walked. When she first left the X-Men to be a part of the start of X-Force it was a rough journey. They didn't always have what they had today.

Shuddering at the thought, Jubilee recalled the poor use of a warehouse as X-Force's first and original headquarters. It's not that they didn't have the funding or support to be at where they were today. It was really only because of the minor fact that the X-Force team was never meant to be _this_ permanent.

Yet the fight for mutant rights had other plans and X-Force's purpose and path took off to a different direction all together. X-Force was relocated to a new facility that contained the equipment that was better appropriate to their needs.

Letting out yet another yawn Jubilee stopped in front of the meeting room, punching in her code she waited quietly for the doors to slide open.

The sounds of the sliding doors were heard and Jubilee slowly walked in her hair still in a slight mess and yawns still escaping her ruby lips. Looking up she saw Ray wide awake, his feet up on the table in front of him and his chair reclined. _Yup, I'd be wide awake like that too if I had the luxury he had of sleeping during this last mission. But I don't._

"Ray. What's so urgent?" Jubilee called out as she stepped onto the lower level that he was on.

Ray swung his legs off and with a look over his shoulders shook the mouse that was in his hand. "You have a business call." Ray said simply. The screen soon projected a very familiar face right in front of her.

Jubilee's eyes widen and the face she now stared into, if she hadn't been awake she was now. _Business call? Now something is definitely going on_.

* * *

_Author Note_: Haha. Sorry I know cliffhanger! I didn't mean to end it like that but as I was writing the ending of this chapter I had a change of mind on exactly what was going to happen and that's what happened. But besides that, how'd you like it? I hope for the most part you do.

I know X-Force is still a little unclear but it'll be a lot more revealed in the next chapter. I'm still debating just how much I'll make the story of X-Force a part of this story plot. For those who read my previous story 'Where Do We Go From Here', you know that I'm not a big action writer but we'll see if that changes. I _was _actually debating to use the idea of X-Generations for those of you who know it but I am not so familiar with it, so I ended up deciding against it.

I've decided to use Havok, Alex Summers, as Jubilee's love interesting for this story. BUT, don't worry this is still a JUBBY. He's a new character I'll be using and I don't know much about him so if you know anything about his personality that might be helpful when writing out the next chapter I'll appreciate it. That also goes for suggestions for mutant powers and names. Hehe. OR. If anyone rather see Jubilee paired up with someone else, I can always change it! But remember I am a dedicated Jubilee and Bobby fan so this pairing will ultimately win.

It feels weird to be using another main friend for Jubilee besides Amara. I sometimes think I type Amara's name instead of Leah's. But I think I did it for a big reason, hopefully it'll make sense as the story goes. For my loyal readers who love a Amara/John pairing, I am thinking how I'll try and bring them into the story AND if I'll be able to. But who knows! You all know I love Amara's loyalty to Jubilee so you might be seeing her later in future chapters.

Well. I hope to update soon. I start an internship next week but I'm hoping to keep this story going with very little long waits.

Please review and let me know what you think. I especially want to know since this is a little/lot differnt from what I've done before. Or just let me know you're reading this. It really does encourage a writer knowing that there are readers out there who like the stories. I'd like to know who you are. Suggestions and Ideas are welcome and I do try to include it, if I can.

Thanks for reading.


	2. XForce

Chapter 2 – X-Force

_Author Note_: Biggest appreciate to **roguishcharm**, **allyq1990**, **Abbs of the faeries**, and **Shahrezad1** for taking the time to review. I swear I almost squeal reading your reviews. It makes me relieved as author to know I have readers out there who are enjoying my stories, especially when I seem unsure of it.

Hehe. Well, sorry this post took awhile. I started up my internship and it's like a full time job, so I've been busy. However, I am trying my best to remain loyal to this story. This chapter is a little short, I guess it's because it in some way didn't turn out the way I planned.

Anyways, I do hope you enjoy it. Mind you, I don't have a beta, I'm pretty tired, and so for any spelling errors and grammar please don't be too harsh on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men: Evolution, if I did Jubby would definitely be a bigger ship. I do however own the name X-Force and idea of the team. Unless someone beat me to that idea first (then I apologize).

* * *

**Chapter 2**** – X-Force**

"Jubilation Lee." The voice echoed from the systems speakers. Ray cracked smile at the acknowledgement and Jubilee felt her eye twitch at the use of her full name and formality in his voice.

Finally letting her small irritation slide, smirking to herself, Jubilee slid down the chair and crossed her arms, "Robert Louis Drake".

"Louis?" Exclaimed Ray and he burst out in laughter, Bobby's face showed disgust as Jubilee giggled to herself. "Dude, I didn't know your name was Louis!"

"Ouch, that was low Jubilee." Bobby said as he exaggerated a hurt expression on his face.

Ray continued to holler in laughter and Jubilee smiled as she shrugged her shoulders. "Touché. So is this the reason to for the business call? You needed someone to kick your butt to bring your ego back down?"

Bobby let out a laugh as he ran a hand through his hair, "No, nothing like that." He said as he shook his head.

Jubilee listened to his laughter and a warm feeling swept over her, she didn't realize how much she missed him until then. Soon his laughter died and he looked at her with seriousness. _Had it really been this long since we've talked?_ Even as she looked at him, he still looked like the young man she had left over a year ago, yet older, handsomer.

"Uh-oh, I'm out … it sounds like business is starting to come up. It'll make me fall asleep." Ray said quickly as he pushed his chair out and stood up. "Later man. Night Jubilee."

Jubilee rolled her eyes as she watched Ray leave the room, slightly disappointed he just left, she had hoped he'd want to listen in. Her gaze returned to the projected screen in front of her and Bobby smiled, probably amused at Ray's attitude. Bobby's grey eyes were still looking past her, probably at the door that Ray had walked out of. Clearing her voice, "So, what's going on? What do I owe the pleasure of Iceman, one of the leaders of the X-men?"

Bobby groaned at her formality and the way she addressed him. It made her giggle, that he squirmed inside at situations like this, when he was put on a pedestal, although he loved to joke around about being proud, he didn't _always _like the attention.

"Oh shush Lee." Bobby said sternly, although he smiled slightly at her. Deciding to go straight to the point or they'll never start, he spoke, "It's about the reformation of anti-mutant groups."

Jubilee's eyes harden at the reason of his call, she straightened her posture and she leaned in to listen more intently.

Bobby continued, "We finally completed a solid alliance with the Morlocks. Professor Xavier's wants to set something big in motion with the Morlocks, Brotherhood, Acolytes, everyone! So it almost means the X-Force." His eyes narrowed at her when he mentioned the name of her team.

She nodded her head trying to absorb the news; they had formed a promising alliance with the Acolytes a year ago. What was surprising was that the Morlocks had been much of a bigger challenge in forming an alliance with, the group of mutants seemed rather content living under the streets in the sewers; it was called troubling to be involved in anything _above_ ground. She was ecstatic inside; they had spent years trying to gain the Morlocks trust and then help.

The news was supposed to be considered a revolution, especially with what Bobby mentioned at the beginning, 'the reformation of the anti-mutant groups'. There was a rise in the anti-mutant groups all over; it was the reason of their 10 day mission. The government was going in full speed at trying to 'contain' the growing amount of mutants. It suddenly began to be clear; something big was going to happen.

_This is important. _Jubilee slid her chair back and stood up quickly, "I should get Alex."

Bobby frowned instantly, "No don't."

The command in Bobby's voice stopped Jubilee; she narrowed her eyes at him and sat slowly back down in the chair. "Why?" she asked curiously.

He let out a sigh and rubbed his face in his hands, looking up, he explained, "Because I asked Professor Xavier to allow me to take the lead in this, to address this matter with _you _or Ray."

"Ray?" Jubilee repeated as she thought about the mutant that had left the room.

"Yeah Ray, but it seems like he's refusing any leadership position there." Bobby said as he uncrossed his arms, he let out a sigh.

Jubilee frowned as she thought about Ray, his eagerness to lead the team when they had first taken the responsibility of X-Force, but something happened to change it. She let out a sigh and she frowned, "He feels guilty." Jubilee said softly, "One of the first missions he led, Rahne got hurt; it's the reason why she left X-Force." Not because she didn't trust him, but because she got injured, at the time only X-Men's headquarters had the hospital facilities to help her. She never returned because she was put in charge of something else.

"I know." Bobby said softly, he shook his head. He had heard about the situation, the repercussions of the events to follow. Ray regressed after the incident, even when he knew it wasn't his fault. "He'll get over it; he just needs the time to trust in himself again."

She nodded her head, she knew it was about time, that sooner or later Ray would be backing wanting to lead a team he had been so eager to be a part of. "Why don't you want me to call Alex?" Jubilee wanted to understand, Alex seemed to play the leadership role on the X-Force, it was like it was in the Summers' gene, they were natural leaders.

"We want to implement protocols, exercise training, contacts, set up this alliance to be firm and solid so that when something happens, we'll be ready, _everyone_. It'll be a mass formation; we won't even need to meet until that day." Bobby explained, his face lit up as he spoke, it showed his passion for what was happening. "I wanted to do this with Ray, with _you_." He confessed.

Jubilee blushed at the way he said _you_, it made her feel important, that she was capable of such responsibility. In some way, even though she'd deny it, she was. It was the reason why deep down she knew the reason why Ray called her boss, the reason why the rest of the mutants on the team showed a bigger respect to her when she spoke. It was the reason why she chose and chosen to join X-Force, to start it, she wanted to a part of a change. She held the ability to do so.

"So what are we going to do?" Jubilee quickly asked, realizing she had spent a quite amount of time thinking to herself.

Bobby smiled, "I'll be sending you the documents within the next 24 hours, keep it an eye on it and I'll remain to keep you posted."

Jubilee felt confused, "That's all?" _He woke me up to tell me this? _She had been expecting horrible news; she had been expecting an emergency mission, or at least a detail elaborate plan, not just a small briefing, although it was important.

He laughed and Bobby shrugged his shoulders, "Well I'd plan to tell you more but your hairs a mess and mind you, you look like crap."

She let out a gasp as her hands flew up in her hair to fix it quickly. Jubilee stuck out her tongue, "Thanks" She began to grumbled, "I only look like crap because you decide to call me when it's 3 in the morning. You have to be aware that we just came off a 10 day mission."

He smirked at her. _Bastard_. "You did, didn't you?" Jubilee accused.

"Maybe." Bobby sang as he continued to smile cockily at her.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Jubilee mumbled as she pulled her hair in a ponytail, she leaned back against the chair.

Bobby laughed as he tried to look hurt, "But I thought you'd be happy to see me."

_He's got to be kidding me. _Jubilee rolled her eyes; Bobby always had the knack of joking with her that annoyed her but never enough so she could hate him.

"I really did want to see you." Bobby said his confession brought a stop to Jubilee's snide comment she had been thinking about.

Letting out a sigh Jubilee closed her eyes, "Me too. It's been awhile."

Bobby smiled, although she couldn't see him, "I know. It's the reason why …" his voice drifted.

_Why what?_ Jubilee opened her eyes and looked up, "Why what?" His attention seemed to be pass her.

"Alex." Bobby said the name of the very young man, which she had talked about with Leah, brought Jubilee to spin her chair around to look.

Alex walked down the ramp, he dressed in a pair of sweats and a white shirt, "Hey Bobby, it's late, is something wrong?" Concern filled his voice and he looked at Bobby and then at Jubilee. The underlying tone of his leadership could be heard in his voice and seen in his eyes. It was the difference that Alex and Bobby had that Jubilee once noted to herself, while Alex's immediately shined, Bobby proved his differently.

"No." Bobby said with a smile, "I just wanted to see how the mission went."

"I see." Alex said, a frown on his face, he looked at Jubilee with concern before returning his attention towards the X-Men leader, "You could have contacted me instead."

Jubilee wondered why Alex seemed so adamant about being called; she wondered if it was because he felt the need to be the leader and always the leader to report off or if he was bothered that she woke from her sleep.

Bobby nodded his head, a slight frown formed in his face, though he tried his best to hide it. "Gotcha. But I well, truth is I wanted to hear about the mission as well as talk about some personal matters with Jubilee."

Jubilee watched as Alex's eyes snapped instantly on her, almost troubled, like he was jealous? She felt her face warmed as she thought about what Bobby had said, _personal matters_, as if insinuating something. Bobby was just joking, she knew that, but she couldn't help but wondered if the reason why Alex seemed tense was because he was jealous.

Clearing his voice, Bobby returned his attention to the beautiful young Asian woman in front of him, "I'll contact you soon. Good night."

"Bye Bobby." Jubilee said softly, she was surprised, although she was tired, to be a little sad that he had ended the connection. That he had ended their conversation so suddenly, and he never finished what he was going to say. _I miss him more than I thought._

Letting out a sigh, she pushed the chair back and stood up. She turned to face Alex whose eyes looked at her. Jubilee couldn't help but feel nervous at the way that he looked at her and how close they stood.

"I didn't know you and Bobby were close." Alex said out loud, breaking the silence.

Jubilee smirked, surprised at the first topic of choice. She looked at him curiously, at his sudden interest, on whom she was close with. "Um, we're good friends." Jubilee said simply as she began to walk up the ramp.

"What are you doing up?" Jubilee called over her shoulder, deciding to change her subject. She didn't know why but she didn't feel like talking about Bobby with Alex.

"It's my shift ." Alex answered, he followed her closely and Jubilee wondered why. "I'm surprise you're awake."

"Ray woke me because Bobby called." Jubilee explained as she stopped in her steps, she had reached the sliding doors and waited for it to slide open.

Alex nodded his head, his light blue eyes on her. "It's late; I'm surprised that Drake called you."

Jubilee pouted slightly at the fact that Alex had used Bobby's last name, as if he were annoyed. _Is he really jealous?_ Smiling a little, she was amused at the fact that Alex seemed to be getting worked up and also to hopefully ease the tension, "It was important, besides it was Ray who listened and woke me."

Frowning Alex nodded his head, "Yeah I guess. Well you should get some sleep, you look exhausted."

Jubilee felt her face warm once again at the way he looked at her and his verbal concern for her. Shrugging her shoulders, she rolled her eyes, to play off the attitude that she wasn't affected by him, "Sure thing Boss." Using the nickname Ray had used on her.

Groaning Alex shook his head, he softly placed his hand on her shoulder stopping her from moving when the doors opened. "You know there is no one leader in this team. And if anything, I'm a leader as much as you are."

_Damn it. _Jubilee felt a blush creep on her cheeks and she smiled sweetly at him. Slowly turning she whispered, "Good night Alex." She wanted to leave before he said anything else that made her face red.

Feeling his eyes on her still, Jubilee walked faster as she mumbled under her breath. She was walking away from Alex Summers, an opportunity to talk to him without anyone walking in or listening or assuming anything. She felt crazy but above all things she felt tired.

- - -

Jubilee lay in bed; her thoughts kept her wide awake about what she and Bobby were talking about. The anti-mutant groups had been pushing X-Force to their limits and beyond. It was the reason why they spent missions like the past one away from headquarters several days and longer, the reason why X-Force was still there.

Opening her eyes she stared at the ceiling, the sound of silence seemed to compliment the darkness in her room. It was something to get use to, the new environment, and the change in lifestyle.

It was one thing about living at the mansion with Xavier and the rest of the X-men, you were never alone, and despite the late nights or early mornings it was never quiet. But it was also never quiet living in the abandon warehouse, but it wasn't suppose to be luxurious it was suppose to be temporary, a temporary co-team that would run alongside with the X-men out on missions.

X-Force, they were either chosen or personally decided to join this elite team, to be the _force _of change or protection. At the time, X-Men were fighting its own battles; Jubilee was a part with those battles. It had gotten difficult and harder because there were riots going on not just Bayville but everywhere. Desperate times called for desperate measures and X-Force was formed to be a part of that plan for that change.

The abandon warehouse is where they spent a month in, they flew in and out of that place in Salem, and whenever there was trouble they fought. Just when they thought it was over, chaos broke out in Salem, it became obvious, and they couldn't abandon X-Force, not when X-Men's current alliance with other mutants had been so few.

A new base was formed and the proper funding was put into setting and creating a headquarters that was very similar to X-Men's. But yet, it still wasn't home, not for Jubilee. Despite, the feelings of accomplishments by being there, from seeing just how much X-Force had done and how much they've been through, nights like this, after talking to Bobby, she missed the X-Men. Eventually she would go back, but she never knew when that was.

Jubilee didn't regret ever agreeing to join the X-Force and although offered her position back on the X-Men, she always turned it down. Determined to do what she came to do, to become the eXtra-Force that the X-Men needed.

It was ironic; to be part of a team to aide the X-men, to aide a team that she once was on. Like she thought, it was meant to be temporary. And then when it wasn't, she was appointed along with Ray to train the new members. For some reason, maybe because they felt needed, maybe because they felt like it was their duty, but they stayed, even long after the team they had formed was strong and could easily be run on their own, especially with Alex Summers with them. They chose to not leave.

_Alex_. Alex joined the team not too long after the new base was formed. It was amazing to watch how naturally he had been out on missions and in front of a team. He in almost every way reflected his brother's leadership quality and athletic ability to fight, with the exception of the fact he wasn't so up tight. And often times, he divulged in fun.

Jubilee groaned as she felt the feeling in her stomach, it made her uneasy. But she couldn't help but now think about his compliment to her. It flattered her to think, he could possibly actually really like her. _Leah claims it, swears her life to it. _The only real problem was, would Jubilee actually let herself see it and believe it.

Throwing the pillow she held over her face, Jubilee forced pressure on the soft pillow, hoping to suffocate any thoughts that would soon come with the mere thought of Alex. Letting a groan out she ran a hand through her hair and scratched her head roughly in frustration. She was okay thinking about X-Men about X-Force, despite how much she continued to wonder where she truly belonged. But when it came to thinking about guys, or Alex, she refused to be caught in it.

Rolling over to her side, Jubilee blindly opened the night stand that was next to her bed, rummaging through the many objects inside the drawer, she heard the rattle of the bottle. Letting out a sigh, Jubilee pulled it out, popped open the bottle and without any water or liquid she took the pill dry.

Swallowing, Jubilee threw the bottle onto the open space next to her on the mattress and closed her eyes. Leah would probably kill her if she knew what she was doing. _No._ _Bobby would_. Yes, Bobby would make it his personal goal to kill her, had he known she was taking sleeping pills to sleep. She knew because he always showed his concern for her, he was truly her best friend. It was a relief she didn't need to worry about him finding out.

_Worry_. It was her biggest problem these days. She needed to stop, any worrying, any thinking it was the only reason why she found trouble sleeping.

Sighing Jubilee lay on her side and opened her eyes. She didn't know why but sometimes, lately, she couldn't sleep. The pills weren't her addiction for sleep, it aided her. Taking another deep breath Jubilee closed her eyes as the thoughts about her day slowly began to feel like a blur. Exhaustion finally took over and Jubilee fell asleep.

* * *

_Author Note_: Well there you have it, a little brief snip of what X-Force is. Like I mentioned earlier, I don't know how much the actually idea of the new team will play in this fic, so we'll see.

On Alex's character, I'm not sure if I wrote his personality or character correctly. So if anyone has suggestions please review! I'm open to hearing. That also includes with any mutants they wish to see or ideas, I'll try my best to use them (sorry no promises) I'll use it if it fits in.

Next chapter will show more of the other characters. And don't worry, for those JUBBY fans, you won't have to be strained with the idea of Jubilee and Bobby interacting only through via email or webcam … it'll just take some time. Trust me! To be honest, he was supposed to appear in this chapter but I figured I'd change it up.

Anyways, I hope you review and let me know your reading. I'd really appreciate it, a paragraph, a phrase, a sentence, a word. Anything!

Well thanks for reading. I'll try updating soon!


	3. Lifestyle of a XForce XMen

Sweat ran down her face, the hair that she had pulled into a tight ponytail now had loose tendrils of hair falling in her face

_Author Note: _BIG BIG BIG thanks to **allyg1990**, **Abbs of the faeries**, **roguishcharm**, and **theauthorwearsprada** for your reviews and constant help with this story. Although I can see the amount of people that read this story, to read your thoughts and comments about it truly makes me happy and I know it's worth being a writer to have you all reading.

I want to say my apologies for the LONG wait for this chapter update. I started a summer intern and its full time so I've been busier than I could imagine. But, I finally found the time.

Anyways, I'll stop the rambling and let you read the newest chapter. First off, apologies for any spelling errors or grammar that I missed after the 2nd time I reread it. I kind of rushed to post this chapter because I didn't want it to be another week or days for you to wait until I had free time to do so. Secondly, I do not own any Marvel X-Men characters. Only the OC I sadly attempted to make mutants for this story. Now with that said ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 3**** - Day in the Life of X-Force (X-Men)**

Sweat ran down her face, the hair that she had pulled into a tight ponytail now had loose tendrils of hair falling in her face. Adrenaline was pumping all through her system and moments like this, she felt a rush that made her feel invincible. In the midst of the chaos and dodging of flying debris and explosions, from the corner of her eye, she caught the glimpse of something not right. "Simulator off." she called out breathlessly.

The holograms disappeared and Jubilee wiped the sweat off her forehead as she looked at her surroundings. Her heart pounded in her chest as it returned slowly to its normal rhythm.

Looking around Jubilee scanned the room to see her fellow teammates desperately catching their breaths. Ray was the only one besides Jubilee who stood, his hands on his hips, he was breathing deeply.

Although she refused to be called a leader and Ray avoided it, Jubilee felt it in her inner nature to push the X-force during training. Even Ray although didn't say it so forwardly in words, he showed it in his actions and in his constant encouragement.

She shook her head. _We've been only training for an hour._ Though they were experienced fighters, which they were, they still lacked the endurance when they were attacked full on. Alex was one of the few that could keep up with Ray and Jubilee, maybe even so much as to surpass them, possibly.

"Come on Jubilee we're at our limits." Hunter called out; he sat on the floor his shirt around his neck. Hunter, or also known as Viper, he had the uncanny trademark ability to shoot a venom like substance from his mouth, much like an acid or poison. Dirty brown hair, broad shoulders and short in stature, he often reminded her of Beast due to his human strength ability. If he focused his powers enough, he could slightly transform to something similar of a boar or ox gaining the ability to run amazingly fast on all fours.

Jubilee frowned slightly as she heard the agreement of the rest of the teammates. She looked around the room. Leah leaned against the wall, she glistened from sweat, and she silently pleaded with Jubilee. Tabitha "Boom Boom" stood only a few feet away from Leah, her hands on her knees as she leaned over, her face agitated and annoyed. Jubilee knew instantly it was because Tabitha although as carefree as she was, she was proud when it came to training, when it came to her powers, 'quitting' was not part of her agenda.

Her eyes moved on, soon landing on Angel, Warren, he sat on a bench, his head lowered and sweat poured from his face. Warren had recently joined their team, although a littler older and wiser, he was still adjusting to the lifestyle of being an X-Men, or X-Force. He was naturally fit and angelic in his flight, but he was still learning how to accommodate his talents in the environment of a fight.

"Maybe we should call it a day." Alex announced, breaking the long awaited silence to Jubilee's answer to Hunter's request. They all silently agreed, as they nodded their heads or mumbled to themselves.

_We haven't even met our allotted training time, 3 hours. _Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest, she let out a sigh. Disappointment filled her as she searched the room for the one person who probably felt the same way, Ray.

Ray's eyes lit when her sapphire orbs looked at him. He grimaced as he too crossed his arms. Jubilee instantly knew that he read her clearly, _he agrees with me._

Jubilee once more wiped the sweat from her forehead; she cleared her throat "It hasn't even been an hour."

Jamie groaned, "But we've been running one of the highest levels!" His small outburst caused Jubilee to immediately remembered that he was there, she had forgotten his presence which was ironic since had at least 7 of his duplicates running all over the room during the training session.

"The squirt's got a point." Tabitha agreed, as she shrugged her shoulders, her face of turmoil and angst had disappeared, now modeling a face of hope for freedom.

Her ears burned as one by one it seemed as if everyone in the room began to make their little comments. _You've got to be kidding me_. Looking up, she sought once more for her support.

Stepping forward Ray uncrossed his arms, his eyes burned this time with a little fire, and it reminded her of Pyro. His voice overpowered the others complaints, comments, and mumbling, "You do understand that we've been training at this level for over a month now."

Silence filled the room and Ray's eyes took its time to look at each and every member in the room. Jubilee sighed softly as she watched Ray, it was moments like this, and she couldn't help but wonder why he couldn't see what a leader he could be. Once he was done looking at everyone he shook his head, "Jubilee and I have been pushing all of you since day that you've joined us. I am not saying you haven't grown but we've been stagnant, doesn't it bother you?"

No one dare spoke, their eyes lowered, Jubilee watched as some discreetly tried to hide their humility and pride. She hated it, the times when they found themselves in this position. It always became a push and shove routine, they'd push but the others would feel a shove. Ray and she weren't leaders but they often stood up to be, they sometimes wondered if they crossed the line sometimes. They were supposed to be a team, no one position higher than the other. Yet, it still didn't help the fact that it was Ray and her sole duty when they first join this team to lead it or at least over see its progress.

"No one's saying they don't care." Alex stood from where he sat; we walked defiantly yet calmly towards the center of the training room. Reaching the center he stopped and spoke, "I think we should call it a day, pick it up tomorrow. It's been a long week."

Jubilee watched as Ray's eyes shot towards Alex, his eyes burned once more. _Damn it_. It was a deafening silence and Jubilee watched as Alex apprehensively lowered his eyes. It took a moment or two before he moved, but when he did he walked out the door. The rest of the team followed, with no words, or any sound.

The last sound of footsteps walked out of the training room and a hissing noise of the sliding doors closed shut.

"Ahh!" Ray cried out and Jubilee's eyes closed shut quickly as a loud clashing sound echoed through the room. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked to see the chair that Alex had been sitting on was now across the room, on the floor in pieces, just above it was a dent on the wall.

Jubilee stared silently, her sapphire eyes wide. Ray ran his hands through his orange and blonde hair; he paced up and down the side of the room. Stopping instantly he looked at her. "What?" he snapped.

Narrowing her eyes at him, she glared hard. Jubilee let out a sigh as she walked briskly towards him, in less then 10 seconds she stood directly in front of him. "What?" she repeated her voice at the same level of volume but not the same angry emotion, she could feel her veins running with energy.

"Aren't you mad?" Ray demanded, he was breathing heavily now. Jubilee could see the veins in his arms as he clenched his fist tightly, his knuckles turning paler.

"That they walked out?" Jubilee asked rhetorically, before listening to his response she shrugged her shoulders, "Of course. But –"

Ray yelled and an electrical bolt went flying through the room, it destroying an empty crate box. "We could die in a mission!"

Jubilee's mouth closed quickly and she held her breath as she watched speechless and at shock from Ray's behavior.

"If we don't train, if we don't get better, someone could get hurt. Nothing out there, the anti-mutant groups, the government, _nothing_ is getting better!" Ray continued to yell, his hands were now clenched into a tight fist, and he stood shaking in front of her.

_Is this what he thinks about? Even if he runs off saying he doesn't want to listen to business. Even though he jokes around so that no one looks at him like a leader. This is what he's thinking about_. Jubilee sighed, brushing the strands of hair that fell in front of her eyes, she looked at him. "I know this," she murmured.

"Then why'd you let them walk out. Why'd you let Alex call it a day?" Ray shouted, obviously still on edge about the whole situation.

"Why didn't you stop them?" Jubilee yelled out defensively. It wasn't that she didn't understand what Ray was saying, she did, and it was the reason why she had been so apprehensive when they were taking their break. But the way Ray was yelling, it almost felt like he was accusing her.

Jubilee watched as Ray immediately shut his mouth, the look of anger on his face relaxed and he lowered his gaze. Letting out a sigh, Jubilee stepped towards him, "Ray, I don't like it either. But maybe Alex was right. It's only been a day since we've returned from that mission. Maybe they need some time to rest."

Silence filled the two mutants and they stood looking at one another. Jubilee relaxed her muscles when she watched Ray close his eyes.

"We're running a simulation that's not as nearly has hard like the danger room at the mansion," He whispered, his eyes remained closed and Jubilee felt that sinking feeling she had when she had ended their training several minutes ago.

"I know," Jubilee said softly, her eyes lowered to the floor. It wasn't that they were weak, they could easily fight in the levels of the X-Men team but at times like this, it was almost as if the team was lazy. "We'll pick it up again tomorrow, starting off with where we left off."

Ray nodded his head in agreement. Jubilee stood silently starting at her friend and teammate. It was beyond words what they've gone through the past couple years. Although, they weren't one with so much word when it came to one another, she knew that they understood each other more than anyone else on that team, especially when it came to the welfare of the team.

"Your right Jubes, thanks," Ray softly said the use of her nickname brought a smile to her face. Turning around he began to walk away, "If you don't mind, I still need to release some of this pent up frustration." Stopping he turned around, "Unless you want to join me?"

Jubilee shook her head, "No. I think I'll go release my frustration by doing something else." Ray nodded his head knowing exactly what she was referring to and she began to walk out of the training room. The last words she heard before the doors closed shut was Ray calling out, "Simulation on."

- - -

Jubilee jumped with her eyes closed, her hands stretched out, touching the cold metal rings she grabbed them and swung herself up. Spinning her body upside down two times, a third time she quickened her pace and released her hold. Curling her body into a ball, she flipped two times before landing on her feet onto the padded mat.

The breath she had been holding since the moment she had let go of the metal rings escaped her lips. Jubilee smiled to herself as she grabbed the towel that lay on the mat. Patting her face dry she approached the balance beam.

Everyone had their own way of letting out steam or thoughts. Hunter was probably in a deep slumber sprawled probably in front of their common room TV. Leah was most likely painting, her most beloved hobby. Angel was lucky, after long missions, rough training session, she knew for a fact he took to the skies, his way of literally getting away for awhile. Tabitha was probably in the comfort of her room, with music blaring from her music drowning the rest of the world out. Ray was obviously and in most times training or fighting in the simulation. Alex, Jubilee bet if he could he would take his surfboard and ride the waves. Unfortunately, the ocean was no where near. So he was probably in his own room, what he was doing she couldn't think of.

While every one sought out their way of solitude. Jubilee had hers; it wasn't nearly as much as what she had back in the mansion but it was enough. A balance beam, metal rings, and a mat. Yes, when Jubilee need to clear out her mind, release her frustration, she exerted her energy and body in the only thing that could do it without making her think of X-Force or the X-Men. And the thing was her gymnastics.

Placing her hands onto the balance beam, she hoisted herself up from the padded mat and onto the beam. Finding her balance quickly on the beam, Jubilee closed her eyes. She loved all things about gymnastics, it probably would have been her life dream and love if she had not been a mutant; it was something about being on the beam that made her feel different. She found it tranquil; it was her most favorite part of gymnastics. Maybe it was because, doing the jumps, doing the spins, it all brought the adrenaline that everything about being in the X-Force or X-Men already did for her.

The balance beam, made her concentrate. Although it was a rush, every time she moved on it, it didn't pump her veins like flying, like spinning, like flipping. It allowed her to prefect every form she had; it moved her body in every way showing her flexibility. It was on the beam; she felt like a true athletic and believed in all her physical abilities.

Closing her eyes, Jubilee began to walk on the beam. She had done this routine so many times her body had it memorized. She trusted her movement so much that she rarely ever thought, it allowed her time to free her mind.

She was tired. Not physically but mentally and emotionally. Ever since her talk with Bobby, she couldn't stop thinking about the future of the team about the future of the X-Men. It had been multiplied after their lack of a training session earlier that day. She wondered whether she felt damaged from the fact she may miss being an X-Men or frustrated that no one seem to see the value of training.

Slowly Jubilee leaned backwards, her hands gracefully touched the beam and she placed all her weight on them. Soon she stood on her hands, her eyes still closed. Breathing slowly Jubilee brought her legs downwards causing her back to curve. It amazed her how even after years of not actually training and practicing her gymnastics loyally like any normal gymnast, she was still able to perform like she was an Olympian.

Both feet on the beam, she took a deep breath before extending her hand out. Her movements were no longer slow and within a blink she performed a back hand spring and a somersault. Spinning back around, Jubilee took off in a full speed sprint towards the end of the beam, her eyes still closed.

"You're amazing, you know that?" A voice called out to her the moment she began to run.

Within seconds Jubilee knew by memory and heart that she was near the edge of the beam, doing a front flip, she landed onto the blue pad perfectly. _Damn it. _Frowning Jubilee looked up at the beam, she had ended her routine with a simple flip. Not because she was thrown off by the intrusion but because she was a little secretively about just how much gymnastic skills she contained. _I even hesitated at first when I heard his voice, so much for concentration._

"You know. You could gravely injury a gymnast by yelling during their routine." Jubilee said simply as she reached down to grab the towel she had left on the mat. Her back remained against her new company.

Spinning in place Jubilee wiped her face. Looking she saw Alex standing with a sheepish smile and his hands in his pockets. _What is he doing here?_

"Sorry." Alex apologized, obviously embarrassed his eyes lowered so he didn't see her looking at him.

Jubilee waved her hand in the air as she shook her head, "Forget it. You're lucky, that I'm not any normal gymnast."

She saw Alex smirk at her comment from the corner in her eye and Jubilee smiled slightly. Any other plans of spending any more time in this room was now gone, now that she had someone watching her. Although, many knew about Jubilee's gymnastic abilities, very few actually ever saw her, because she rarely ever let anyone watch.

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, well you sure got that right. You sure are something else Jubilee."

_Something else? Meaning what? _The simple statement caused Jubilee to blush a little and she quickly mentally kicked herself for it. Keeping her eyes away from his, Jubilee began to walk towards the exit. "Tell me something I don't know." She called over her shoulder.

This caused Alex to laugh and Jubilee could hear his footsteps as he chanced after her. She silently wondered if this would be considered flirting or being friendly. If Jubilee could recall correctly Bobby once told her that a lot of guys tended to linger around Jubilee because of her care free attitude and the easiness to joke with her. Sometimes he'd say she was flirting. She often never knew the difference, well she did, and that was in cases when she really _liked_ someone.

"Well I have a number of things to say actually." Alex said, once he caught up to. Jubilee peered at him, as he walked besides her, she was curious on what he was trying to say.

Flashing her with a charming smile after catching her gaze, Alex stopped. "But first I want to say sorry."

"Sorry?" Jubilee repeated, she was confused and although she intended to jump into a cold bath she stopped in her steps and turned to face him. "For what?" she asked.

"About earlier, about stepping over you and Ray and calling an end to the training." Alex explained his light blue eyes stared at her.

_Oh, that._ "You have nothing to apologize for." Jubilee said quickly. She looked at him briefly before walking once more. It chilled her the way he stared at her sometimes, as if he was trying to look into her. "Ray and I are not leaders of this team."

Alex followed her, clearing his voice, "Neither am I. I shouldn't have."

_What am I suppose to say?_ Silence fell between the two mutants and the only thing that could be heard was the echo of their footsteps. Jubilee walked on as she wondered what to say. It was the last thing expected, to hear Alex apologizing. It was nice to hear that what Ray and her felt didn't go unnoticed but yet, it seemed rather late more so it seemed unneeded.

"I just got off the phone with Scott." Alex said simply, killing the silence between them.

_I guess that's what he was doing._ Jubilee looked at him, waiting for him to continue. Waiting to see whether there was a purpose to what he brought up.

Alex noticed that she acknowledged him and continued speaking, "He told me about the alliance with the Morlocks. I'm assuming that's what Bobby called you about last night?"

He paused once more and Jubilee felt his gaze upon her once more. Turning she gave him only a slight smile, neither agreeing nor disagreeing to his assumption.

Realizing that she was not going to answer Alex nodded his head. "The anti-mutant groups growing, the formation of the mutants groups all over. There's something big going down. That's the reason why you and Ray were so on edge today."

Jubilee closed her eyes slightly at the reminded of just how much weight had been put onto her mind since last night. This job, this life, it never ended. _But its not just today, we feel like that every day no matter the newest news. This isn't a job that ends, this is our lives. We're fighting for our lives._

"You should have told us, you should have told them." Alex argued as he placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her in place.

She suddenly felt like she was being scrutinized. Her mind still vulnerable at the last thing she was thinking of and now Alex's opinion, it was not a good mix. Narrowing her sapphire eyes, Jubilee inhaled deeply, she clenched her fist and shrugged his hand off her shoulder. "I don't know anything," she hissed.

Shooting her eyes at him, she watched as Alex took a step back obviously surprised at her response. Jubilee felt guilty then, at her quick change in her mood. He didn't know her well, couldn't know what she was thinking or how she felt. Exhaling, Jubilee rubbed her temples with her fingers, "Look, your right about the anti-mutants are growing; you're right about the alliance. But it's nothing that this team doesn't already know. About being on edge, about something going down, I don't know anything. If you talked to Scott maybe you're the one who knows more than I do."

Alex looked embarrassed, Jubilee watched as he opened his mouth only to close it. His eyes lowered and he swallowed air. "I'm sorry." He murmured.

_There goes that word again_. She hated it. Jubilee rolled her eyes slightly; she was getting tired of the apology routine, only because it all seemed unnecessary. Sighing, "Alex, stop apologizing will you? This isn't some teen drama show; you don't need to worry about hurting me." Jubilee scrunched up her face at thought, "Oh god," she murmured to herself before continuing on. "Let's just drop all this. You were right about one thing, the mission was rough and right now I want nothing more than to not think or talk about this."

"Ok. You got it." Alex answered quickly; a small smile appeared on her face.

With his response Jubilee nodded her head silently and began to walk on. She was surprised to hear and see Alex follow shortly after. _What does he want? _She was tired, she was not in the mood and she wanted to find solitude in the only place no one dared entered without her permission, her room.

As if reading her mind Alex spoke, "I uh, Jubilee, the reason I came looking for you …"

_He came looking for me? _Jubilee peered from the corner of her eyes Alex looking a little flustered. It made her smirk as he stumbled over his words. _What is up with him?_

" … I was wondering if you would be interested to join me for ice cream." Alex finally managed to say. A smile broke on his face and he rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her while they walked.

_Ice cream?_ Jubilee thought to herself for a moment, she had intended to go straight into her room, exhausted and tired, not to mentioned sweaty it was the one place she needed go for a shower and a nap. But the idea of ice cream brought a small craving inside of her out. "Ice cream?" Jubilee repeated as she smiled at Alex, company with him not to mention ice cream was sounding very appealing.

Alex beamed realizing he had gotten her interest, "Yup. I even know where Hunter keeps his hidden stash."

There it was the last thing to seal the deal, ice cream and then some small mischievous thing to go with it. It was exactly what Jubilee needed to get her mind off responsibility or anything that dealt with the more serious things in life.

Flashing him a smile she was sure Alex nor anybody but probably Ray saw on her face before. Jubilee's eyes twinkled, "I'm in."

"Perfect." Alex said pure pleasure on his face.

Jubilee's eyes widen when she felt Alex's warm hand grab hers and begin to pull her into the opposite direction in the hallway. She felt her face flush and she was glad that Alex was looking forward too busy to notice her reaction to his simple action.

Suddenly, Jubilee was no longer thinking about the cold shower she wanted to take, or the bed she had been longing to lay on. Or the little spiff that her and Alex just had about alliances, or about big missions, training sessions, or about the welfare of the team. The only thing on Jubilee's mind at that very second was exactly why Alex Summers hands still held hers as they walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

_Author Note_: The ending is a little different then I intended. But hopefully it'll bring more creativity and ideas for the story plot to come along. ) I also hope that the story is starting to pick up I know it was a little slow the 1st two chapters. Overall, I hope the chapter wasn't too sporadic or crazy.

Bobby's role should be making a appearance more in the next chapter or so. So, die hard Jubilee/Bobby fans like me … don't worry, soon enough.

I want to say I'll update soon but with my work schedule giving me nights and days, it's been a little hard. But I'll try my best.

Please leave me a review and let me know you are still with me. I love comments, suggestions, and ideas and try to use them if not for this story in future stories. If anything just leave me a word or two to let me know your reading.

Thank you! I hope the next time I'm back, its much sooner than last.


	4. The New Training

_Author Note: _A big mahalo (thanks) to **Abbs of the faeries**, **Shahrezad1**, and **AmberBrighEyes **for taking the time to review. After my long absence in this story I dedicate this chapter to you … for being my main motivation in finishing.

I'm without a beta (but welcome to volunteers), so please don't hate on the grammar mistakes or spelling errors (I try my best). I'm still a little busy with life but I am definitely going to try and keep to this story.

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4** – The New Training

"Jubilee."

Jubilee groaned as she turned to the digital clock on her desk. 8:27 a.m. _It's still too early for me to be getting up._ Again like many of her nights there, she barely got any sleep. She tossed and turned for nearly half the night and didn't fall asleep into well in the late morning.

"Jubilee." The voice sang again, ensuring she didn't fall back into the peaceful slumber that she had desperately needed and wanted.

_Ignore him. _Jubilee groaned as she covered her head with the pillow. He was being annoying once again and for once even though it wasn't a early morning wake up call – she sure as heck wasn't going to get up for him _again_.

"Jubilee. Wake you're pretty ass up or I'm going to keep talking to you. I might even sing." Ray called out from the intercom.

_Why does it always have to be _him _that's waking me up?_ Groaning into her pillow Jubilee swore in Chinese as she threw the pillow aside and rolled over on her bed. Reaching over she pressed the intercom. She spat "What do you want Ray, I'm trying to sleep for God's sake."

A laugh came out from the speaker of the intercom. "Whoa, someone sure woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"More like the problem is that _someone_ woke me up." Jubilee grumbled as she hit her forehead against the wall. She leaned her body against her the wall, too tired to hold her weight up.

Laughing Ray spoke, "Look sunshine please don't kill the messenger alright? But seriously you're needed in the loading docks."

Groaning Jubilee shook her head as she silently began to contemplate whether she should get a wireless button for the intercom so she could lay down on her bed while doing this. "Ray, look I appreciate the update but whatever it is I'm sure you can handle it yourself or even Alex." _I'm not the only person in the damn forsaken place to handle things. Get Leah get anyone._

"Too late Jubilee, I'm already here and so is Alex. I think you should come down here yourself though." Ray answered cockily.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, letting out a sigh she realized she wouldn't be returning back to be anytime soon. "What is this about?" hoping she at least get to chance to decide on her own whether or not it was worth her time to listen.

"I'd tell you but it'll ruin the surprise wont it? Just hurry up you might even beat the rest of the team down here." He laughed and she heard a click informing her that he had disconnected the connection.

Cursing Jubilee threw a jacket over her tank top and slipped on some flip flops and made her way towards the loading docks. _I swear I'm going to slap Ray for his little attitude. _She knew he was just being a tease and playing around like he'd always done since they met. It was how their friendship was. But she was tired, she was drained and more than ever she really didn't feel up for caring for whatever was so important in the loading docks. Jubilee was not a morning person.

For once she didn't feel like playing 'boss' and today she was hoping she'd be able to do just that. Call a day in for her, make some lame excuse that she was under the weather and get the sleep she deserved for over a month now. But who was she kidding even though she felt that way and planned to, when Ray or anyone said she was needed she went. _Like some damn loyal puppy._

Scoffing she pushed another button and watched as the sliding door opened. Another corner another door and she'd be at the loading docks. Whatever it was waiting for her, she hoped it'd take only 10 minutes the max and she'd be able to come out with her little lie and lounge in her room for a day. She deserved it. _Hopefully they'll believe me; at least I probably look as horrible as I feel._

Jubilee let out a sigh she didn't know what exactly was bugging her so much that she felt the need to lay in her bed the entire day and skip out on practice. Maybe it was because she knew her body was finally catching up and screaming that she needed to sleep long enough so it could rest. Or maybe it was because ever since the poor excuse of a practice they've been practicing non-stop for the past 5 days. She was physically exhausted and emotionally drained. Whatever it was she was tired and she didn't feel like doing anything.

Hearing the hissing noise Jubilee looked up from the ground and stared into the loading docks. Letting out another sigh Jubilee's sapphire eyes looked for the yellow and orange hair man who had woken her up.

Spotting Ray she called out, "Ray what's going on?" hoping that this time he'd give her a proper answer.

Ray turned around and as Jubilee walked further into the loading docks she saw Alex standing next to him.

"Ahh glad you made it sunshine." Ray teased as he winked at her.

She bit her tongue to keep from expressing another snippy comment at him. Jubilee at least wanted to show she wasn't easily annoyed or grumpy from his wake up call. It'd only make Ray cause more trouble to her.

Ray following Alex's lead began walking towards the X-force's jet a similar and smaller model of the X-Jet. "You wouldn't believe it but check out at what we have here." Ray said loudly as he pointed to over the jet.

_How can I have not noticed _that_?_ Sapphire eyes widen as she stared at a very familiar X-jet which was parked next to their jet. "What's going on here?" She mumbled as she began to follow with a much quicker pace after Alex and Ray, her mind completely awake. _So much for returning to bed._

Her blind spot now completely viewable she stared at three very familiar X-men. Kitty stood with her arms crossed talking to Kurt. The third X-Man stood with his backside towards her as he lifted a box from the cargo hatch of the jet. But even though she couldn't even get a small glimpse of his face, she knew instantly who he was, even if it had been years. Her heart raced.

Before she could get a word out to her former teammates, she hard a several feet shuffling behind her and soon she was surrounded by her entire X-force team.

"Glad you all could join us." Alex immediately said out loud, drawing the attention of not just their team but the standing X-men in front of them. "If you haven't notice we have some guest here."

At this statement the 3 X-men nodded their heads with a smile. And Jubilee's sapphire eyes found hers directly on Bobby's grey eyes as he stood with a smirk on his face his hands crossed over on his chest. His eyes seem to shine as they looked at her and it seemed that he was enjoying the small surprise she probably had in her face as she looked at them.

"I would like to introduce you to some of the X-men who will be joining us for the next couple days or weeks even. We have Kitty, Kurt and Bobby." Alex continued on, the smiles gotten wider and were accompanied with a nod as he introduced them.

However, Bobby's piercing gray eyes remained on hers and she wondered silently why he never said anything. She received an email from him a few days ago and it had _nothing_ that mentioned this. _What's up with these guys with wanting to keep surprises?_ She had the strongest urge to push her way through and walk up to the very young man that had always been her best friend and start asking questions, demanding answers. This was not how she wanted to wake up, seeing a face she hadn't seen in years standing right in front of her.

Clearing his voice Bobby finally breaking contact with Jubilee he looked to his teammates then to the X-Force, nice to meet you all. "I know this is a little of a surprise and we're sorry for the unexpected arrival and thank you to your hospitality. However, we have been called to various alliances to complete a training session and to run over plans in case we are to face a huge uproar against the anti-mutant groups in the future. Hopefully we will avoid such unnecessary events. But in any circumstance it's always best to stay prepared."

"He seems very charming." Leah whispered in Jubilee's ear. "Are you sure you don't have any attraction to him what so ever? He's even more attractive in person." Jubilee rolled her eyes and suppressed the urge to giggle or gag at the comments.

Once more Alex began to speak, "We'll have a briefing meeting in a couple of hours and allow the X-men to settle in. Are there any questions?"

The members of the X-force shook their heads, while Leah whispered another comment into Jubilee's ear, "Sure when is Jubilee going to realize how hot her best friend is and jump him?"

Her face flushing and her eyes wide Jubilee took her elbow and slightly jabbed her best friend, "Will you shush it?"

She looked up quickly hoping that no one heard Leah's comment and was relieved to see everyone moving around talking. However Bobby had his eyebrow raised and a strange look in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Excuse me; I'm going to say hi." Jubilee mumbled as she pulled away from Leah, not bothering to look back her eyes directly locked on Bobby's.

"Don't flirt too much." Leah teased as Jubilee made her way towards her former teammates.

Ignoring the teasing comment Jubilee shook her head. _First things first_. "Kitty." Jubilee called out as she came up to the older brunette, she had looked beautiful just as they did when they were younger but yet with a more refine look.

"Jubilee." Kitty squealed as she felt her pull her in for a hug. _Yup same old Kitty._

Letting out a laugh Jubilee shook her head as she hugged Kitty back, "I can't believe you're here." She said in disbelief, never in a million years would she expect any of her former teammates here. Well maybe she had but not anytime soon and not so unexpected too.

"I know right. It feels great to be out of the mansion doing something new and another plus is seeing you, Ray and Jamie." Kitty giggled as she let go, "Speaking of Ray I should go say hi, I didn't properly say hi to him before when we arrived."

Nodding her head Jubilee briefly watched Kitty before turning her attention to Kurt who stood leaning against the X-Jet talking to Warren. Deciding she could always say hi to Kurt later she made her way to the unoccupied leader of the X-men as he continued to take out boxes.

"It looks like you're still good for at least one thing." She teased as she stood behind Bobby, another box in his hand he stood and turned around.

Smirking he laughed, "You know … I hope you know I _am_ a leader of the famous X-men team."

"And it looks like you're as cocky as ever." Jubilee answered as she leaned against the jet and crossed her arms as she watched him.

Bobby shook his head as he laughed dropping the box down. Turning she watched as he looked at her, his piercing eyes took his time as they ran up and down on her. Suddenly she became quite aware of her short booty shorts she wore to sleep and the over sized sweater she had that cover most of it – almost appearing as if she wore nothing underneath the swearter. "And it looks like you're still a babe."

The flush gone from her face at the intense gaze of his eyes, she shook away the nerves that had developed when she watched him openly check her out. Uncrossing her arms she slapped his chest, "Do not call me a _babe_." She hissed.

Another laugh escaped his lips and he rubbed his chest. "Okay, you know I was just teasing."

_Of course he was_. Jubilee rolled her eyes, like she actually ever believe that Bobby looked at her more than a friend. Cool hands ran up her and soon she felt his arms wrap around her body pulling her into a hug.

Jubilee let out a sigh and her eyelids dropped slowly as she wrapped her arms around Bobby. The strong support of his arms and the familiar feeling about being so close to his body eased her tired body and she subconsciously allowed her tense muscles to loosen and leaned more against him. Despite him growing probably two more inches taller than her and the stronger built around his entire upper body, Jubilee felt like she had always felt when she hugged him.

"Hmm, I missed you." She murmured against the side of his neck although she knew he heard her perfectly. A part of her felt foolish to voice the petty feelings she held inside for her best friend but the comfort of being in his arms gave her no second thought.

A deep sigh escaped the young man that held her and Jubilee listened as his low voice spoke and felt his chest vibrate at the sound, "I missed you too Jubes."

Silence filled and the two friends continued to hug one another as if unaware of the presence of their teammates around them. "So I guess you're surprised to see me?" Bobby whispered against her ear and Jubilee knew he was smirking as he spoke.

The words he spoke entered her mind and suddenly the soothing moment of comfort with her best friend vanished. Her sapphire eyes shined as her eyelids shot open and she pulled out of the embrace.

"I can't believe you!" Jubilee snapped as she raised her hand and once more this time with much more force she hit his chest with her hand.

Bobby winced apparently showing much more harm, "Ouch, what was that for?" He grumbled his hand quickly rubbing the place she had inflicted pain.

Her eyes darken as she pointed an accusing finger at him, "_That_ was for not telling me you were coming here."

A chuckle escaped from the young man in front of her and Jubilee watched as he ran a hand through his hair. "Come on Jubes we really just found out a day ago. It's not like I kept it from you for days."

Jubilee glared although not really mad at him. "A email would have still been a little nice." She mumbled, she hated surprises and this was one surprise although nice … she would have liked knowing ahead of time.

Throwing his arm over her shoulder Jubilee felt some of Bobby's weight as he leaned against her, "Why would you have gotten a little more dressed up for your best friend if I did?" He joked as he looked at what she wore once again.

Pushing his arm off her shoulder Jubilee hissed as she took a step away from him and turned to look at him. "I'm going back to my bed." She announced, her tone a little stale. Although overjoyed that her best friend whom she had not seen for 3 years now was standing in front of her, it still didn't play over the fact she was still tired. There was no chance in hell she was going to have the patience or energy for his joking behavior without a sad attempt to kick his butt for it. Jubilee although moments ago stood wide awake – felt too tired to tolerate their normal joking behavior. _I feel like I want to pass out._

She watched as Bobby frowned obviously disappointed that she was not going to stay with him any longer. With nothing else to say Jubilee turned to walk towards the exit of the loading docks. _I'll say hi to Kurt later_, she thought seeing him in the far corner.

"Wait."

Bobby's voice called out and like she had always done when since they were friends her feet automatically stopped. Letting out a sigh she waited hearing footsteps from behind run towards her.

"I'll join you." Bobby whispered a devilish flash of smile appeared on his face as he stood next to her. Jubilee's eyes widen at the three words but before she could try to fully and logically what Bobby meant about 'joining her' she felt his hand grab hers and pull her towards the entrance.

- - -

"This isn't half bad. Comfortable really." Bobby said out loud killing the silence in the room.

Jubilee rolled her eyes, she turned from her back and rolled to her side to face him. _I should have known this is what he meant. I must have been extremely tired to think he met something else. _"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Jubilee asked, silently amused but perturbed that Bobby had self invited himself on her bed destroying her intentions of sleeping.

Bobby turned to face her, propping his elbow against the mattress he lifted his head and rested it against his hand. "You heard Golden Boy Summers, we got a couple hours to spare before the meeting."

_Golden Boy Summers, he gave him a nickname already? _Scrunching her face slightly Jubilee mumbled, "Golden Boy Summers? And where'd you get that?"

Letting out a laugh Bobby dropped his hand down and laid his head against the pillow. "He reeks with Summers' genes … of course he's another golden boy."

A slight scoff was heard at the end of the sentence and Jubilee raised an eyebrow slightly amused, "Are _you _jealous?"

"Hah. Jealous?" Bobby snorted, "What would I be jealous of. I _am _a X-men leader." Lifting his arms in the air Bobby began to do a mix of flexing with them. "Who would be jealous when you look like this."

Jubilee let out a laugh as Bobby turned into another egotistic male, shaking her head she grabbed a free pillow and threw it at his face. _At the rate of this company, I'm not going to get _any _sleep. _

"What are you doing here Bobby?" Jubilee asked, sighing. _Shouldn't he have responsibilities to be taking care of? Wouldn't the others be looking for him, for heavens knows they wouldn't look here._

Grabbing the pillow from her hands, Jubilee flinched as she watched Bobby slightly raise it at her. She closed her eyes for a second expecting it to come crashing at her face only to watch it fly over her head as he tossed it aside.

"I thought you already knew that Jubes. You really should be listening. We're hear to train together." Bobby answered in a teasing voice. She glared knowing he knew that wasn't what she was asking.

Turning on her back she looked away from him and closed her eyes. "That's not what I meant and you know it." Jubilee let out a sigh her heart wanted to stay up and talk to him but her body was begging for sleep.

With her eyes closed Jubilee soon felt her body being called into its deep slumber that has been begging her since she woke up. Just as she was sure she was going to fall asleep she felt her body being moved. Jubilee's eyes shot open startled at the sudden movement only to find herself wrapped around Bobby's arm._ What is he doing?_

Sapphire orbs stared at him with a silent question about his actions. Bobby smirked and shrugging his shoulder slightly, "Just go to sleep Jubes."

Still wondering about his motives and just exactly why Bobby was with her in her room on her mind Jubilee let out a sigh. _He's always been like this. Turning up in my room unannounced uninvited sometimes just to bask in my company. _Not wanting to think about it any longer or more like unable to stay away to think Jubilee closed her eyes and listened to Bobby's last words.

* * *

_Author Note_: Sorry, the chapter is a little shorter than usually only because I wanted to get it out already. I have a pretty solid idea for the next chapter so I hope it won't take me too long for me to get it out and posted. If I'm lucky I'll start today.

I may switch off from my other JUBBY story to this and vise-versa. Ideas, reviews and opinions are welcomed and will gear me in which story I'll work on first or more. But don't worry I intend to finish both.

Thanks to my loyal readers. Please take the time to review. A word a sentence. Anything. I'd appreciate it. Thanks again.


	5. Readers Poll

**Readers Poll**

I'm sorry for the long wait in updating my stories. With my new job and life itself, I've put the stories on the back burner.

Good news to my dedicated readers, I'm motivated to finish or at least attempt to return to writing. To be fair and to also challenge me in updating my stories I'm having a poll. Please vote on which story you'd like to see updated first. 

I plan to hopefully do this weekly or every two weeks poll on readers choice on which stories to work on first since I have so many unfinished stories. The highest number of votes will be the stories I'll attempt to work on first, not to say I won't update the others.

Please vote if you want to see a certain story updated. Again I'll try and do this every week or two weeks or when a new chapter is posted every story...So the polls will be refreshed everytime. So keep checking my profile to vote.

Questions concerns? Review or PM me. I hope this all makes sense if not please contact me. You can find the poll on my profile. Hope to hear some responses.

Thank you all for your continuing support

-jadedxelement


	6. Tired

**AUTHOR NOTE: **To be honest I forgot where the idea of the storyline was heading to when I first envisioned this story. It's been a long time since I've started it and I think I've even trailed off some points of the story. Anyways, someone voted for me to update this story. So here I am, making an attempt to redeem the story plot I lost. I hope you will still enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from X-Men Evolution. Any similarities of theme or storyline to any other stories on fanfiction are pure accidental.

You are warned. This story does not have a beta. I am not the best writer so I apologize for any typo, grammar or spelling errors throughout this story and this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Tired**

Closing her door shut Jubilee let out a sigh. Not even a few hours of sleep would energize her fully to appreciate the day. She silently wished that she really could just spill a lie and get out of having to show her face for the rest of the day. But the idea was out because Jubilee knew there was no chance in hell she'd be able to lay in bed on a day like this.

"You look like crap."

Looking up Jubilee glared. Bobby stood with a smirk on his face as he stared at her. He leaned against the wall across of her door patiently waiting for her, while she changed out of her clothes into something more appropriate for the upcoming meeting. It had only been a couple hours since his arrival and he was already finding ways to annoy her.

"That must be your favorite compliment to me." Jubilee sarcastically replied. Recalling he had said it the last time they had talked, when Ray had waken her up. She began walking towards the meeting room leaving Bobby still standing behind her.

Bobby let out a laugh as he easily caught up. His heavy arm swung over her shoulders pulling her closer towards him. "I was just kidding. And you know you enjoy my company."

Rolling her eyes Jubilee scoffed as she looked at him. Some things definitely never change. "I'll admit there are some benefits of keeping you around." He had conveniently been her alarm clock minutes ago. Despite her frustration and wonder why he had decided to linger in her room while she napped, she was thankful he had stayed or she wouldn't have woken up.

They began to approach the meeting room and Jubilee wondered whether they were late. Not that it matter, they wouldn't be able to start without him there. Letting out another sigh Jubilee began to try and think how she would attempt to concentrate on the meeting. Her mind was shot and she had a feeling it would be little help for her today. If only she had time for some coffee.

"You still look tired." Bobby commented slowing in his steps.

Hearing his comment Jubilee turned to look at him. Raising an eyebrow she answered dryly, "I did just wake up."

They had reached the meeting room and Bobby came to a complete stop. He turned with his arms crossed over his chest as he stood in front of the door blocking her entryway.

"You look more tired than usual." His gray eyes bore into hers as if searching to see if she'd lie or somehow change the subject.

Jubilee rolled her eyes. If they weren't going to be late, they were late now. "I'm tired more than usual lately."

Gray eyes stared back at her un-amused. There were only a few things that Bobby found unfunny and one of that would be her health, more in particular when Jubilee avoided talking about it. "Jubilee."

"Bobby." Jubilee replied dryly. "We really don't have time for this." Letting out a sigh Jubilee side step and tried to make her way past him.

Very easily Bobby intercepted her path towards the room. "Since when do you care about being prompt for meetings or meetings in general?" Bobby whispered as he dropped his head to meet her eyes.

Jubilee closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Exhaling loudly Jubilee opened her eyes. "Since when did you become so serious? I said I'm tired, it happens. Just because we're mutants doesn't mean we can't get tired." She really didn't have time for it. Leave it to Bobby to turn serious about a topic she didn't think was.

Shoving her way pass Bobby, Jubilee hit the panel to open the doors of the conference meeting room.

"This isn't finish." Bobby hissed loudly as he walked past her, his shoulders purposely bumping hers slightly to give her the knowledge he still wasn't happy.

Jubilee took another deep breath. They were definitely the last two people to make it to the meeting. Taking the closest open seat Jubilee plopped down unfazed that everyone in the room seemed to be staring at her and her best friend's late entrance.

"You're late _and _you're walking in together. What is up with that?" Leah whispered softly.

Jubilee held in the urge to groan at Leah's observation. As Bobby cleared his throat to start the meeting, Jubilee looked straight ahead with a game face hoping to give Leah the impression it wasn't a time to gossip.

*** * * * * * * NEXT SCENE * * * * * * ***

"Do we have any questions?" Kurt looked around as he stood up. They were finally wrapping up the almost 2 hours meeting. Basically it was what they had talked about earlier in the hanger. Upcoming protocols and training base exercises just in case they really did face a war against mutants.

The room full of mutants looked around each other. It didn't take long before most shook their heads and began to organize the paper handouts ready to leave the room. The three X-Men looked at each other with smiling faces. Giggling Kitty spoke, "Well thank you so much for the hospitality. We'll begin the training and further scenario discussions starting tomorrow. This calls the end of the meeting."

Just as Kitty finished the last sentence the room erupted with noise. Jubilee shook her head as she placed her paperwork into a folder she brought. Leave it to her team to easily return oblivious after the meeting was adjourn. Who was she kidding like talks of anti-mutants activist grouping together would cause X-Force to become serious over one meeting.

"Hey. Are you listening to me?" Leah yelled over the noise as she elbowed Jubilee in the ribs.

Cursing to herself Jubilee snapped her attention to her closest friend. "Hey what was that for?" Jubilee hissed as she poked her friend's arm.

All around them their teammates began to joke and laugh and head out the room. Jubilee lifted her eyes away from Leah for a second as she watched Kurt, Kitty and Bobby put their paper work away while whispering to each other.

Jubilee felt Leah poke her in the arm back and returned attention to her friend. "That was because you're not listening to what I'm saying." Leah answered cheekily. "What's going on with you? What happened between you and Bobby? You both walked in together, not to mention _late._"

Jubilee rolled her eyes and pushed her chair as she stood up. "Sorry I'm a little distracted. You know anti-mutant activist forming and all." Jubilee mumbled as she made her way towards the door.

"Hey!" Leah yelled grabbing Jubilee's arm the instant she was about to step out of the room. "Seriously, what is wrong with you? You've been a zombie this entire meeting. Stone cold expression not even adding any input, nothing."

Jubilee let out a sigh. _Seriously, what is going on? Does the world stop turning if I'm tired? _"Leah, ease up okay? I'm tired. Last I checked it wasn't illegal for me to have a lack of enthusiasm because of it."

Leah opened her mouth to respond but Bobby's laughter loudly interrupted them. Within seconds Jubilee felt his heavy arm fall onto her shoulders and Jubilee glared at him.

"Is Jubilee being grouchy again?" Bobby teased as he brought his face closer to hers. "Don't be so mean Jubes, remember you're suppose to play nice."

Scowling Jubilee elbowed Bobby in the stomach and escaped his hold around her. "And you're suppose to be playing X-Men leader somewhere else and _not _annoying me."

Leah giggled watching the banter between two long time friends. Rolling her eyes Jubilee waved her hand between her friends as she did the introduction, "Leah meet Bobby, Bobby meet Leah."

Bobby and Leah had never official met until that day and Jubilee had wish she was in a better mood for this first interaction. It also didn't help her mood that they were both picking at her.

Instantly her friends exchanged a few words of hellos. Not bothering to help encourage conversation Jubilee stepped through the door. "I'm going to get some rest, maybe I'll be in a better mood." She announced quickly.

"Jubes."

"Wait"

Ignoring her friends, Jubilee jogged down the hallway and towards her room. She really wasn't in the best mood and was starting to take it out on her friends because of it. _I need to get some sleep. _At least her friends understood that despite their annoyance they did leave her alone when she basically walked out on them. _I guess I can be grateful for that._

Just as she reached her room someone grabbed her arm. _I thought too soon._ Scowling Jubilee turned around ready to snap, she froze instantly when she was met face to face with Alex.

"Alex." Jubilee spurted, pulling her arm from his grasp Jubilee stepped back.

Alex smiled sheepishly back at her. A look that Jubilee herself was not accustomed to when normally he was filled with such confidence.

"Sorry to startle you." Alex apologized as he took a step forward bringing the gap between them smaller.

Shaking her head Jubilee crossed her arms over her chest as she corrected him, "You didn't startle me."

Alex smiled as shoved his hands in his pockets, "Of course not." A true Summers, he neither apologized or corrected himself. However, the sheepish look returned on his face and Jubilee wondered if it was because she had corrected his assumption. It was a habit she had learned while at the mansion. Rumors and misconceptions always led into thoughts that they understood Jubilee. She quickly learned to kill any kind of rumor or misconception about herself. A habit she had learned from Amaya.

Jubilee raised an eyebrow as she stared at her teammate. In the course of the time spent at X-Force Jubilee had learned a great deal about each member. It was however surprising that, as much as she knew about them, she didn't _really _know them. A simple fact that she is sure her teammates felt about her.

So goes the same about knowing Alex Summers. From her closest companion, minus from Ray that is, Leah had always giggled and whispered ideas and gossip that Alex liked to give her longing looks implying his attraction for her.

Silence passed after a couple minutes and Jubilee let a sigh. "Right." She mumbled under her breath as she pushed on the panel to open the door to her room.

"Look Jubes, I was wondering if I could talk to you." Alex finally managed to blurt out as the door to her room slid open.

Jubilee felt her eye twitch at the sound of the nickname; she only liked a few calling her that name. Keen on the slight change of expression Alex added very quickly and with a larger smile on his face. "I just wanted to get your thoughts and opinion about some things."

Forcing a smile on her face Jubilee began to silently weigh the options of sleeping over the job. Normally she would pick the job over her physical needs. However, her body was really starting to take its toll on the lack of sleep.

Just as she was about to deny his request Bobby took a step right next to her. "Sorry Summers, she has other plans."

Alex took a step back apparently caught off guard by Bobby's intrusion. Jubilee watched as the two young men stared at one another. She wanted to roll her eyes at the silent macho match between the two. Shaking her head and leaving the guys at it she stepped into her room ready from exhaustion.

Just as her body hit her mattress she heard Bobby's voice, "By the way she only lets some people call her Jubes." With the matter of fact statement left to leave Alex probably stunned Jubilee heard as someone hit the panel and the door came to a hiss as it closed.

Letting out a sigh Jubilee closed her eyes wondering just how nonstop work, conflict, or annoyance surrounded her.

"He didn't seem to pleased when I closed the door on him." His deep voice filled the silent room and it was at that moment Jubilee finally realized she was not alone.

"I could have handled it on my own." Jubilee muttered as she felt the bed sink in from the weight of Bobby's body as he sat. Somehow although he managed to realize her physical exhaustion, it still did not stop him from lingering around her when she sought out sleep.

Grunting Bobby answered curtly, "I'm certainly aware of that. It just didn't look you had the energy left to do so."

Jubilee said nothing and Bobby made no attempt to say any more. Silence filled the room and as Jubilee's breathing eased into a comfortable rhythm she felt the tension from her body disappear. Acutely aware of his unmoving presence Jubilee let herself drift into sleep.

* * *

_**Author Note: **_The direction of this chapter took a weird turn and I'm aware of its lack of contribution of the storyline or any excitement. For some reason I had intended to show the stress that Jubilee is enduring during this time on X-Force.

Like I had mentioned I have lost the idea of where this story is heading. If my readers are still interested in it continuing despite that major con please review and let me know you are reading. If possible give me your thoughts about the plots. I'm opened to hearing out different directions for the story or characters.

Ideas I had for the story was …

Having Bobby fall for a girl and asking Jubilee to help him date her.

Alex was never supposed to play a important part with Jubilee but should I have him pursue her?

New ideas from fans?

PLEASE REVIEW a sentence, a phrase, or even a word is appreciated. Thanks for your continuing support and for reading.

**Readers Poll! PLEASE PARTICIPATE**

I've decided to continue to keep the poll going. Like I've shared in the past because I have so many stories unfinished I am having a poll to help give me an idea on which stories to work on first or next. This will help motivate me and give me an idea, which stories are being followed still or which is followed more than others.

PLEASE VOTE ON WHICH STORY YOU'D LIKE ME TO WORK ON NEXT. THE POLL IS LOCATED ON MY AUTHOR PROFILE.

I will be checking the poll results as often as I can and when I am writing to help me decide which story to work on. The poll will be refreshed each time a new chapter is updated or story is posted. So please check back whenever you get the chance to revote or add a new vote.

Questions concerns? Review or PM me. I hope this all makes sense if not please contact me. Again you can find the poll on my author profile. I hope you make the time to vote. Thanks.

Thank you all for your continuing support

-jadedxelement


End file.
